Outfoxed
by smutMance
Summary: SMUT ALERT! Epilogue to Silverfox Returns. Emily and Richard are coming home after the eventful evening. It's romantic, but smutty. You have been warned.


**_Disclaimer_**_  
All recognizable Gilmore Girls characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and the WB. I use these characters & their story without permission, but am not making any profit from the copyrighted characters. No infringement is intended._

_**Author's Note: **Epilogue to Silver Fox Returns, published under the account Sheila Bryant.  
_

* * *

Emily let him open the front door for her, quickly walking into the house to get out of the biting cold of the winter night.

Turning to help his wife out of her coat, Richard felt her shivering when his hands touched her shoulders. He smiled and snuck his arms around her from behind, kissing her temple. "That cold?"

Snuggling back against him, she nodded, enjoying his closeness.

He moved his hand to cover hers, bringing them together to massage them gently.

Emily closed her eyes, smiling while her husband continued trying to get her hands warm. Resting her forehead against his cheek, she chuckled lightly.

"What?" Richard turned his head to kiss her brow before he pulled back a little to gaze down at her.

"I was just wondering if that's the only way you're going to warm me." Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Grinning at her, he turned her around to face him. "You should know me better than to believe that."

Emily brushed her hand over his cheek, watching him closely as he slowly bent his head to give her a long, slow kiss. She did not open her eyes when his lips left hers, her voice throaty, "Hmm, yes, I do know you better." Feeling him moving his head closer again she smiled while he trailed tender kisses across her cheek and down to her ear. "Richard?"

His hands slid down her back, the heavy material of her coat cool against his fingers. "Hmm?" He stopped caressing her neck with his mouth when he felt her hands gently pushing against his chest.

"I suddenly feel awfully... _tired_." Putting emphasis on the last word, her lips curled up.

Chuckling, he stepped back, finally helping her out of her coat, watching her walk through the foyer while he hung both their coats up. When he looked back she was already climbing up the stairs.

"Are you trying to get away from me?" He called out to her and quickly followed her towards the bedroom.

Turning around she smiled, "I would not dare try." Quickly opening the door, she stepped into the room, taking off her shoes as she went. "Brrr... Svetlana left the window open." She furrowed her brow; it really was cool in here.

"Who?"

Looking back at her husband she crossed the room to close the window answering him from over her shoulder, "The maid."

He shrugged off his jacket, "I thought her name was Matilda."

"Oh no, that was last week, Dear."

Suppressing a chuckle he watched her wrap he arms around herself and slowly strolled over to where she was standing. "Well, there's one good thing about it." Richard watched her raising a questioning eyebrow. He snuck his arms around her and smiled, "It will take a lot of time for me to warm you thoroughly now." Kissing her deeply, he pushed her towards the bed, his hands roaming her body, trying to find a way to get under her clothes.

She felt him opening her top, moaning when his rather cool hands touched her bare skin. Trying to ignore the uncomfortable coolness, she concentrated on the kiss they were sharing, glad when he let his hands trail down her body and towards the zipper on the back of her skirt.

When he moved his fingers inside the waistband and brushed them against her sides she had to break away. "Richard, stop." Twisting out of his embrace, she took a step back, holding her hands up to keep him from touching her again.

"Why?" He looked at her in confusion, the frustration about her actions clearly audible in his voice.

Mad at herself, her voice sounded harsher than intended, "I will not get naked in a room that is as cold as this one." Emily avoided looking into his eyes, knowing fully well that they would hold anger when she heard him huffing.

"All right," he tried to sound calm but it irritated him that she suddenly was so cool towards him. He knew her sudden mood-swings but he just couldn't figure out what had caused this one.

"I'll go and change." Brushing past him towards the dressing room, she added, "Let's just hope that at least the _bathroom_ is heated properly."

Richard watched her get her pajamas and dressing gown before she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving him alone. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head and began to get ready for bed.

~*~*~*~

Pulling the covers up around him, he stared at the ceiling. She was right; it was extremely cold in this room. Even though he had turned on the heating after she had gone to change it was still not much warmer in here. Rubbing his nose, he suddenly realized how cool it really was. Thinking about it a little more he thought of his wife's petite form and smiled. If he felt cold, it must have been Alaska for her. Chuckling lowly he looked in the direction of the bathroom when he heard the door being opened.

Emily tiptoed to the bed, forcing herself not to just jump in. Gracefully lying down, every muscle in her body was tensed to keep herself from shaking but when her cold body made contact with the seemingly even cooler sheets, she instinctively rolled over, moving closer to her husband, shivering violently.

He had tried to pretend to be angry with her for leaving him alone like this but when he saw her clenching her jaw muscles to keep her teeth from clattering, he immediately opened his arms for her.

Snuggling up against him, she let him cradle her in his arms. Her head pressed against his chest she curled into a ball next to him, smiling when he began to rub her back. Her eyes closed, she moved her hand over the smooth material that covered his chest looking up when he chuckled. "What?"

Richard took her hand in his and kissed her fingertips. "Ice fingers."

Giggling she pulled her hands away from him, but he stopped her.

"Oh no, don't pull away. I promised to warm you, remember?"

Smiling at him, she looked at her hand in his, watching him rub his thumb over her fingers. "This is nice."

"I know what would be nicer." When he saw her looking at him questioningly, he smiled. "Turn around."

She furrowed her brow but did as she was told, turning in his embrace.

He pulled the blanket higher up around them, making sure to cover her shoulders before he pulled her back against him, letting his hand rest against her stomach. Her slender body was perfectly spooned by his larger one, his knees against the backs of hers. When she bent her legs a bit more her feet touched his lower legs, making him take in a sharp breath.

"Sorry." she chuckled.

Kissing the side of her head, he pulled her closer. "Don't be."

Emily lifted her head, her voice demanding. "Arm."

Stretching his arm he grinned into the darkness of the room, feeling her settling against it, sighing in contentment. "Cozy?" He wrapped both arms around her, his hand grabbing her shoulder to pull her even closer while his other hand came to rest on her stomach.

Nodding she turned her head to look at him, "Very."

Richard kissed her cheek, tightening his embrace for a moment. "Good."

Her fingers wrapped around his forearm she squeezed lightly, pushed the soft material of his pajamas away and bent her head to kiss his warm skin.

Lying in comfortable silence for a few moments, Emily smiled when her husband's fingertips began to paint invisible circles on her belly.

"Richard?" She felt his forehead against the back of her head, his breath warming her skin.

"Hmm?"

"You didn't really think Chad..." trailing off, the things that he had done earlier tonight flashed before her inner eye. Feeling him taking a deep breath she bit her lip.

"I have to admit, he got me there for a moment." His voice sounded a tad too cheerful to be convincing.

Absently beginning to play with the sleeve of his pajamas, she tried to process the information. "So you actually thought that I would be capable of betraying you like that?" Her voice held something in between disbelief and sadness.

He shook his head against the pillow. "Not even for a second."

She moved her upper body to lie on her back, her face turned towards his. "But why did you get so mad then?"

Richard looked away for a second, trying to think of a rational explanation for his anything but rational reaction. "I don't know, Emmy." Looking back into her eyes he shrugged his shoulders, moving his arm from under her to prop his head up on his hand. "It was in the way he spoke. The way he told me what it felt like to have your skin against his." Suddenly the anger he had felt returned as he stared into the semi-darkness. "To think of him touching you..."

Emily cupped his cheek in her hand, making him look at her. "He referred to us dancing." She felt the sudden urge to defend herself.

Nodding he kissed her tenderly. "I know."

"I would have never allowed him to touch me in any other way." Searching his eyes she watched a slow smile spread across her husband's features.

He kissed her again. "I know." he repeated, while his hand slowly brushed down her belly, gently beginning to massage her thigh.

"Richard?" she leaned into his touch.

Nipping her ear lobe, he traced her ear with his tongue, making her shiver. "Hmm?" He dipped his head lower, kissing the side of her neck, his hand still roaming her body.

"You know you're the only one whom I'd ever allow to touch me like this, right?"

He nodded against her hair, whispering, "I'm a very privileged man."

Emily smiled into the darkness, her eyes closed when she felt him sliding his hand inside her pajama top, his mouth caressing her skin. "You know," she sighed, "Part of me is happy you got jealous." Her eyes snapped open when she realized what she had just said.

Richard stopped for a moment. Propping himself up on his elbow, he looked down at, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Is that so?"

She couldn't stand his gaze. Looking away she nodded, feeling blood rushing to her face.

He waited for her to say more. When she stayed silent he pulled away slightly, motioning for her to turn towards him. "I thought you don't like it when I get jealous."

"I don't like it when you get _mad_." She pressed her forehead against his chest, wondering why she had started this topic. Feeling his hand rubbing her back, she relaxed and looked back up at him, searching his eyes.

He seemed confused but didn't say anything. Sighing, she rolled her eyes, mentally scolding herself for telling him. "It's silly."

Richard shook his head. "Not really."

"No?" Emily furrowed her brow. This was not the answer she had imagined.

Shaking his head he brushed his fingertip down her jaw line, "No. Though I always thought it's the same."

She smiled. It seemed he really wanted to understand, so she took the time to try to explain it further. "It isn't. You can get mad without being jealous."

Thinking about it for a second, he slowly nodded. "But I can not get jealous without getting mad."

"Yes you can," Emily disagreed, quickly adding, "to a certain degree."

He nodded, remembering several occasions that proved she was right. Staying silent for a moment, he studied her features. "Tonight was different."

"Yes, tonight was different." She snuggled against him, guilt coloring her voice. "I should have known he wouldn't stop."

Emily felt him wrap his arms around her, hugging her close, letting her know it was alright.

"If you hadn't been there, I would have killed him with my bare hands."

His voice was a low grumble that sent a not so uncomfortable shiver down her spine. She had to smile. "I know." Soothingly rubbing his chest she pressed a kiss against his heart. "And it's wonderful to know that I have so much power over you."

Hearing him chuckle, she smiled and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling, "Though I like it when you get passionate about me."

Richard grinned, teasing her. "You do?"

Nodding in response, she raised her head to press her lips against his.

He rolled her onto her back, hovering over her while he gently parted her lips sucking at her tongue. Feeling her hand brushing up his arm to cup the back of his head, he let his tongue dance with hers; he swallowed the moan that escaped her when he let his hand travel down her spine, squeezing her behind.

Raising her leg, she wrapped it around him, allowing him to place his knee between hers.

His hand slipped under her pajama top, exploring her body. Breaking away reluctantly, he looked down at her.

Her eyes closed, she smiled before meeting his gaze, "Mmmm. ... It suddenly is very warm in here, don't you think?"

Grinning he bent down and kissed her throat. "Well, if it's so warm then I should help you out of these pajamas."

"Such a gentleman," she giggled.

Nuzzling her neck, he looked at her again. "No, I'm not."

Emily raised her eyebrows questioningly. "No?"

His smile widened while he expertly opened her top with one hand, pulling it away from her skin. Brushing his fingertips over her exposed breast, he grinned devilishly. "A gentleman would not do this to his wife." Lowering his head he let his tongue flicker across her nipple, fondling her breast.

Gasping in surprise when he sucked her skin into his mouth she closed her eyes, losing herself in his caresses.

He felt her leaning into his touch, smiling to himself while he ran his tongue over her delicate skin, teasing her.

Her hand ran up his arm, entangling itself in his hair as a soft moan escaped her slightly parted lips.

Letting his mouth slide lower on her body, he took his time to explore her torso, enjoying the warmth radiating from her, the airy gasps and raised chest that told him not to stop.

Richard slipped a hand inside her pajama bottoms, feeling his wife shiver as his fingertips brushed against her center. He wanted to make sure she got the most pleasure out of this, wanted to wash away any doubts this evening might have left within her.

She let him have his way; every touch, and every kiss leaving her craving for more. It felt so good to know how much he wanted her. Feeling him sliding off her pants, she propped herself up on her elbows, raising her hips to help him. Emily giggled as she watched him removing the pajama bottoms with one swift movement, sending them flying through the air.

Quickly shifting to sit between her legs, he pulled his pajama top over his head and locked gazes with her while she slid higher up on the bed. They remained unmoving for a moment, smiling at each other before Richard slowly lowered his body on hers, bringing their faces close. "I love you."

She didn't say anything but just smiled and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. Pulling back, she gazed at him lovingly, raising her hand to brush some hair back from his face.

He kissed her again gently, making her lay back down against the pillow before he began to kiss his way down her throat, his fingers trailing down her sides.

Emily smiled to herself, her eyes closed she concentrated on the tingling feeling his touches created, and looked at him when his mouth left her body.

Richard encircled her thigh with his arm, his hand brushing up and down the inside before he turned his head to kiss it gently.

Moaning, Emily closed her eyes for a moment just to look into his loving eyes again when he stopped.

They shared a smile; her husband's hands gently touching her body, brushing over every part they could reach.

"Come here." Emily breathed and extended her hand. Brushing it across his cheek she brought it to the back of his head to pull him towards her.

Kissing her abdomen, Richard trailed kisses up her body before claiming her lips, feeling his wife sneak her arms around his neck.

Their tongues soon began battling each other more fiercely, his body rubbing against hers, her nails digging into his back, his hands touching every inch of bare skin they could find.

Pressing her head back against the pillow, she broke away, a throaty groan leaving her body when he brushed himself against her, the sound fuelling his desire even more.

Richard bit her neck, burying his face in her hair while he felt her running her fingers down his spine to grab his pajama bottoms. Helping her free him from his pants, his mouth was pressed to hers when she took hold of him.

Pulling away he breathed heavily, giving her a questioning look. Richard felt his wife's fingers tightening around him ever so slightly, closing his eyes he held his breath, shifting his hips, groaning when it caused him to move in her hand.

His body shivered under her touch; a knowing smile formed on her lips when she saw his jaw muscles clench. Guiding him into her, she pressed her head back against the pillow, closing her eyes, holding her breath for a moment.

He slowly moved his hips, enjoying the feeling of her body under his. Watching her closely, he set a slow, steady pace she quickly adapted.

Emily felt her husband's hands slipping under her before he sneaked them up her back to grab her shoulders. His tongue on her throat made her skin tingle as she moved with and against him. She knew exactly what he was doing; what caused his tenderness and she loved him for it. Wrapping her arms around him tightly, she buried her face in the side of his neck.

Breathing in her scent, he held himself back from fastening his thrusts just yet. He wanted to draw this out, even though he already felt his body ache for release. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked at his wife's face. Her brow was slightly furrowed while she concentrated on the moves of his body. Gently kissing her, he felt her hand moving upwards to comb through his hair, keeping him from breaking their kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as he changed his position slightly, causing him to slip deeper into her. Her whole body felt as if it was on fire, his tender caresses making her skin begin to tingle. Emily arched her back, trying to signal him to go faster.

Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find him looking at her. The look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. Her breath caught in her throat.

Richard smiled down on her, feeling the change in her breathing. He bent his head to seal her lips with his, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Her passionate response let him know she wanted more.

Biting her lip, he heard her groan and changed the pace of his thrusts. He heard her call out his name in a breathless whimper and buried his face in his hair as his body took over.

Rearing up beneath him, she felt herself getting close to the edge. His strong arms were still wrapped around her, stopping her from doing anything but enjoying his actions.

Emily dug her fingernails in the skin of his shoulders, her eyes pressed close while a sudden rush of heat washed through her. She held her breath, concentrating on the throbbing that was budding between her legs and now slowly began to spread through her entire body.

He knew she was close. He could sense it. Biting her neck, he felt her muscles contract around him while she let go of the breath she had been holding, the animal sound that left her throat allowing him to finally let go.

Stars danced in front of her closed eyes and she smiled, trying to catch her breath. Feeling her husband's hot breath tickling her ear, she giggled.

Richard smiled against her skin before he lifted his head to look down at her. He leaned in for a gentle kiss, then slowly rolled off her to lie next to her on his back.

Taking a deep breath, she sighed and turned her face, studying his profile for a moment as they lay side by side. Emily rolled over and placed her head on his chest, smiling. "If Chad brings this out in you, I should invite him to dinner."

Her teasing tone made him chuckle. Still, he furrowed his brow, "Oh, _please_ don't call him by his first name."

Propping herself up on her elbow, she rested her head in her hand and looked at him. Emily smiled when she saw his closed eyes and relaxed features. "What do you want me to call him then?"

Richard growled, "I could think of many names, but none of them would be appropriate to be used by a lady."

She had to giggle at his comment. Sliding up a little, she bent over him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Well, I don't think a _lady_ would have let her husband do what you just did." Her lips curled up when he chuckled lowly. Lazily tracing his collar bone with her index finger, she shrugged. "I could refer to him only as Chad Clarkson(*)... if I ever have to use his name again."

"That would work." He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

After a few moments, he slid his arm underneath her, pulling her towards him. "You know; I have thought about it."

Furrowing her brow, her confusion was audible. "About what?"

"About me getting jealous." Richard answered, turning his head to stare up at the ceiling.

She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his torso. "And?"

"And... I think you are wrong." He absently began to brush his fingertips up and down her arm.

Turning her head to look up at him, she sounded amused. "Am I?"

"Yes." He brought his hand up and slipped it under his head before he went on. "Because I don't get jealous at all."

Emily shifted in his arms. Resting her hand on his heart, she placed her chin on it and looked up at him. "And what would you call it then?"

Furrowing his brow, he thought about it for a moment, before he nodded. "Being protective."

"Ah," she nodded her head and turned her face so her cheek was lying on her hand.

"If I got jealous that would mean I don't trust you. But I do." Still looking up at the ceiling he felt the need to explain himself further. "I don't trust the others, so I get protective. Not jealous."

Emily smiled. Pushing away from her husband, she crawled up on the bed and rested her back against the pillow. Rearranging the sheets around her, she looked down on him. "You can get protective about me whenever you want; as long as you promise to not hurt anybody."

He turned towards her and studied her eyes. "But I hurt you."

Looking down at her hands she shrugged, unable to deny it. "Not physically."

"But emotionally." Richard prodded further.

She took a deep breath and tried to come up with a way to make him understand. Finally looking into his eyes again, she smiled. "It hurt me to see you so angry. But only because I thought you were jealous. Now that I know you were being _protective_, I don't hurt at all. I am even glad you are."

"Good." He moved closer and kissed her shoulder.

Sliding down slightly, she turned to her side so they were lying face to face. "So... you promise?"

He smiled slightly and nodded. "I promise I won't act on my feelings and kill anybody."

Returning his smile, she went on. "No broken bones."

"No broken bones." Richard nodded in agreement.

Pressing her index finger against his chest, she continued. "No fights for my honor."

He caught her hand in his and searched her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Emily watched him press the back of her hand against his heart, then looked up again. "Well, maybe very small fights." Seeing the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, she added, "But only when I tell you it's alright and only as long as you follow my rules."

Chuckling, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. "You are really hard on me."

"I am just… _protective_." She felt him move closer and lifted her torso so he could slide his arm around her. Snuggling closer, she kissed his chin.

"So I guess that makes us a great couple." He bent his head to give her a proper kiss.

Nodding in agreement, she grinned broadly. "The best".

Richard's grin matched hers. Shifting his weight, he let go of her hand and wrapped both his arms around her. Brushing his cheek against her forehead, he whispered, "Emmy?"

She kissed the side of her throat and closed her eyes, snuggling closer while her husband's hand traced invisible patterns on her back. "Hmm?"

"Are you sure you are warm enough yet?" His boyish grin was audible in his voice.

"Now that you ask..." She giggled when he rolled onto his back, taking him with her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Thanks to Mel for betaing!  
_

_(*) = I thought since Emily insists on calling Pennilyn Lott by her full name at all times, it would work for Richard with Chad as well.  
_


End file.
